I love you so
by MegaAnimeFreak7
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are so happy together. They've gotten married and are living the good life, but what happens when their wedding night ends up with a bun in the oven? XDD First time writing it. Just dabbling a bit with Mpreg. Lime fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Never written Mpreg before. Just testing the waters I guess. Enjoy my shit please**

* * *

Naruto giggled loudly as he was slowly carried up the wooden stairs, "bridal style".

Well, that statement didn't really need quotation marks, considering it was the truth. The hyperactive blonde had literally _just_ married the calm and collected Sasuke Uchiha (a.k.a. teen heartthrob). The two had caught the other's eye all the way back in elementary school.

First they'd started out as frenemies, then friends, then close friends, then _really_ close friends (F.Y.I. "Friends with benefits), then they became lovers.

The entire time their friends had been secretly urging the two on, so when they'd announced their relationship, their friends rejoiced (and half the school cried because the two hottest guys had just hooked up with each other).

So you can only imagine the group's utmost joy when Sasuke proposed to Naruto in front of them. Naruto could remember it like it was yesterday.

* * *

_Naruto walked hand in hand with his boyfriend as they made their way towards their group of friends. He smiled and waved at them with his free hand. _

"_Naruto!" Sakura squealed. Naruto squealed as well before running towards his best gal pal, embracing her in a bear hug. _

"_Sakura! It's been so long!" he screeched. He pulled back to quickly look her over. "You look _incredible_!"_

"_So do you!" Sakura commented. She turned to look at Sasuke, who had struck up a conversation with the rest of their group. She smiled slightly at him. "Hi, Sasuke."_

_He looked towards her, and then nodded before going back to his conversation. Sakura's smile lessened while Naruto pouted. He pulled away from her in order to stand next to his boyfriend, arms crossed. _

_Sasuke noticed the blond by his side and looked down. He frowned. "What?" he asked. Naruto frowned as well and began to tap his foot. The raven started to sweat. It's never a good thing when he frowned. Or tapped his foot. It wasn't a good thing when he was upset _period_. "W-what's wrong?" he stuttered. _

_Naruto sighed. "Look, Sasuke. I know things between you and Sakura still aren't great, but would it kill you to say "hi" at least?"_

_The young Uchiha looked at the floor. "I'm sorry. But… I just _can't_ forget what she did to you back in high school. I can't forgive her."_

"_But _I_ can," Naruto replied. "And I have!" The artist still refused to look at his lover. The blonde sighed and reached out, taking hold of his partner's right hand. "Sasuke. Look at me," he waited for the raven to look up before continuing. "Yes, Sakura did hurt me greatly in the past. _More_ than once. But I've learned to forgive her. Granted, it took some time, but I've learned. And I'd hoped that you had too," the whiskered boy let go of his hand and reached out, cupping his boyfriend's face. "I'm not saying that you have to befriend her, but at least acknowledge her existence. Okay?"_

_Sasuke sighed before nodding. He looked behind the blonde and smiled. "Hey Sakura."_

_The pinkette returned the smile. "Hi Sasuke!" she replied eagerly. _

_He turned back towards his lover, slightly annoyed. "Happy?" Naruto grinned and the raven instantly felt pleased with himself._

"_Very." He answered with a kiss._

"_Hey!" a voice called. The two turned to see Kiba smiling at them, an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "Aren't we supposed to be meeting with the others in the food court?" the couple nodded and he grinned. "Then what are we waiting for? Quit making out and let's go!"_

_Naruto laughed and pulled his snarling boyfriend towards their table, where their group of friends were patiently waiting for them._

_The blonde was quick to start up a conversation, giving the best gossip about their old high school teachers and principal. Sasuke sat back, watching his lover enjoy himself. He smiled and took a bite of his Big Mac, not wanting to interrupt the boy's reunion time. _

_He felt a presence suddenly appear near his left side and looked, instantly recognizing his long time best friend, Shikamaru Nara. The pineapple headed man sighed and leaned back in the seat, sipping slowly on his soda. _

"_So when are you gonna do it?" he asked bluntly. Sasuke blushed and looked back at his burger._

"_W-what are you talking about?" he stuttered. "Do what?"_

_The brunette gave him a look that said 'What do you take me for?' "Sasuke…" he began. "I've known you since before time began," he shrugged his shoulders. "Granted, not as long as your lover there, but I've known you all the same, and I know that there's something on your mind. Now, with that look on your face, I guess that either Naruto cheated on you, there's been some death in the immediate family, or," he turned to look at him. "You're planning to propose." _

_The raven stared at his burger, suddenly entranced by the way the cheese was melted onto the meat. "I-I don't-" he tried._

"_And well," the lazy man continued on. "Since I haven't received any funeral invitations and you haven't come to my door with your bags packed, I'm assuming it's the third one, correct?"_

_The Uchiha turned to him, brows furrowed. "Wait. If _Naruto_ cheated on _me_, why would _I_ have to move out? It's _my_ house."_

_Shikamaru snapped his fingers in his face. "Focus Uchiha!" he barked. "_When_?"_

_Sasuke looked back down again, biting his lower lip. "After we've all eaten," he whispered. "I want Naru to enjoy himself a little before I drop the bomb like that. You know, give him some time."_

_The brunette nodded, understanding. He looked at the other table and smirked before standing up. "Welp, looks like your time just ran out." He replied before taking a sip of his drink. _

"_Wha?" was the only thing the raven could reply with as he looked up and noticed that half his friend's had already finished and were waiting for him. His blonde lover laughed as he stepped up behind him, grabbing his half eaten burger and wrapping it up, saving it for later._

"_Honestly Sasuke! I thought you ate faster than that!" he chuckled. He took hold of the raven's hand and pulled, dragging him away from the table. "C'mon. The guys want to see this new movie!"_

_Shikamaru watched as the Uchiha seemed to hyperventilate while Naruto talked. He shook his head. _Pathetic,_ he thought to himself as he made his way over to the couple. _Pfft. What a drag._ He sidled up to the raven and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "The fox is in the hole," he simply said, getting the man's attention. "I repeat, the fox is in the hole."_

"_What are you talking about Shika?" Naruto asked in confusion. "Have you finally lost your marbles?"_

"_I take offense to that," the brunette frowned. "I am-"_

_He tried to continue, but was easily cut off by the stopping of the Uchiha, which in turn stopped Naruto. The group turned around, confused as to why they'd stopped in front of the water fountain. _

"_What's going on?" Hinata asked, looking up at her boyfriend. _

"_Dunno," Kiba answered her. "Let's go see." _

_With this the group created a semi-circle around the pair with confusion. Though, none was more confused than the Uchiha's lover. "Sasuke?" he asked tentatively. "What's going on?"_

_The raven seemed to take a deep breath before tightening his grip on the blonde's hand. "I love you." He whispered. Naruto's eyes widened. _

"_W-what?" he replied. This was a surprise. Though they had had sex before, the Uchiha had never flat out told him that he loved him. It was always a grunt or a nod of the head. _

"_I-I said that I love you." he whispered again. This time the group had heard him, as if he had been screaming it to the world._

"_Dudddde." Kiba whispered in surprise._

"_Oh my gosh," Ino gushed. "That was so cute!" Choji, Shino, Gaara, Neji, Sai and Hinata all nodded. Sakura stood silent._

"_T-thank you Sasuke," Naruto responded. "But I'm a little confused as to why-"_

_Suddenly the raven looked up at him with determination in his eyes. "BecauseI'vealwaystried tosayitbutneverreallycouldandnowIreallywantedtosay itandIjustwantedyoutoknowthatIloveyoufromthebottom ofmyheart!" he shouted. The words had come off of the man's tongue with such speed, Naruto almost couldn't catch them._

_By this point, the group had drawn in a bit of a crowd. The blonde looked around and blushed lightly. "Sasuke," he whispered. "Is this really the place to be doing this kind of-"_

"_Naruto," the raven began, cutting him off. He tightened his grip on the boy's hand even more so. "I really love you. I always have. Ever since elementary school, but you didn't see me in that way, so I decided to become your foe. As time went on, you grew fonder of me, and I of you. We spent more and more time together as friends. Then we grew to something more."_

_The blonde was definitely blushing now, not exactly eager to have his love life be told for the world to hear. "Sas-"_

"_Naruto," the raven bellowed. "We may be dating now, but that's not what I want from you."_

_The whiskered blonde furrowed his brow. "So… what? Are you… breaking _up_ with me?"_

_The artist watched as the blonde's expression changed from one of embarrassment to hurt. He quickly raised his hand (the one that wasn't holding Naruto) and waved it back and forth frantically. "No! No! That's not what I meant! What I want is the _opposite_ of that!"_

"_Oh my God, he isn't." Gaara couldn't help but whisper as they watched the raven release the blonde's hand. _

"_He couldn't be." Sai added._

_Suddenly the Uchiha dropped to one knee, pulling out a dark blue velvet ring case. The crowd gasped. "Holy shit! He IS!" Neji and Ino screamed at the same time. _

_Naruto covered his mouth with his hands as tears began to roll down his scarred cheeks. Sasuke nervously smiled. "Naruto Uzumaki. Will you do me the honor of taking my hand in marriage?" he raised the case just slightly. "Dobe… will you marry me?"_

_The mall seemed to become completely silent as the customer's waited with baited breath to hear the boy's response. The blonde seemed to stare at the case in shock, completely forgetting where he was or how important it was that he say "yes" or "no" within the next few seconds._

_The room remained quiet until an impatient child in the back of the audience screamed "Just say yes!" Soon, that cry was met with others, all saying the same thing. _

_Naruto looked into his lover's dark, midnight black eyes, the very eyes he'd been dreaming of since the end of elementary school. The same eyes that held a certain love that was only reserved for _him_, and no one else. The same eyes that he swore he could get lost in. _

_He looked deep into the dark irises, studying them, and smiled. His decision was made. "Yes." He whispered. _

_The raven looked taken aback, like he'd never expected the blonde to accept. "W-what?"_

"_I said, 'yes' teme! Yes! I'll marry you!" Naruto sobbed before falling to his knees and embracing his fiancé with a hug. The crowd applauded as they watched the raven slip the ring onto the blonde's finger, and they cheered when the couple kissed. _

_The engaged duo stood and turned to their group of friends, grinning from ear to ear. Their friend's ran towards them, crushing them in a loving hug. Ino and Hinata cried, Neji congratulated the two, Gaara hugged Naruto, Shikamaru clapped a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, nodding with approval, Sai commented on Naruto's dick size and Kiba howled with laughter. Sakura held back, watching the group. _

"_Congrats." She whispered before turning away, heading towards the mall's exit._

* * *

The two had had a marvelous wedding. Many from both sides of the family had shown, bringing gifts of love and happiness, among other things. Ino had been Naruto's bridesmaid while Kiba had been his best man. Hinata had been Sasuke's, while Shikamaru had been i_his_/i best man.

The couple could not stop smiling throughout the entire thing, especially since their family had had the best reactions when given the news.

Naruto had accepted the Uchiha's hand in marriage and no sooner had he thrown the bouquet than they were heading up the steps of their rented beach house in Hawaii for their honeymoon.

Naruto eagerly kissed his husband's neck, giggling halfway through the ordeal. Sasuke was having a hard time making it up the stairs with the half hard-on he was sporting in his trousers.

"Naru…" he partially whined (because Uchiha's do not "whine". And if they do, it would only be halfway. They do not "fully" whine). "Can't you wait until we're up the stairs? This thing hurts, you know."

"Nope!" the blonde replied enthusiastically. "Hurry up the stairs so that you can pleasure me," he kissed his lover's cheek and licked the shell of his ear. "I want to be _ravished_ tonight," he pulled away, looking straight into his husband's eyes. "With _no_ condom."

The Uchiha's eyes widened before he bolted up the stairs, practically throwing his wife onto the bed. He shut the door and began to pull his suit jacket off. Naruto just watched as he unbuttoned his shirt, showing off the hard muscles underneath.

"I'm going to make you feel _so_ good tonight," the raven said as he jumped onto the bed in nothing but his underwear. He licked the shell of the blonde's ear before grinning. "I promise."

The whiskered boy leaned up, kissing his husband full on the lips before falling back onto the bed again. "I'll hold you to that," he replied. He shed off his pants and shirt, spreading wantonly for the Uchiha to see. "Take it slow. I want to enjoy and savor this till the end."

"It would be my pleasure," the raven smirked as he fingered one of the blonde's nipples. "Should I come inside?"

Naruto purred as a mouth descended on his hard nipple. He bit his bottom lip and spread his legs wider. "_Please._" He moaned.

* * *

"Are you sure you're all right?" his husband asked him as Naruto threw up for the fifth time that morning.

The blonde waved his hand dismissively. "I'll be fine. Go to the anime convention. You're selling a whole bunch of your stuff right? You've been waiting months for this."

The raven stared at him, worry still written on his face. Naruto chuckled and rinsed out his mouth before making his way to his husband. He burrowed his head in his chest, allowing the elder's arms to wrap around his waist. "I'm still really concerned." Sasuke admitted.

The whiskered boy smiled. "Ugh. You're intolerable," he looked up at him, smile still on his face. "Fine. I'll go see Tsunade baa-chan okay? Quit worrying and go sell your stuff."

"But-" the Uchiha began, but was silenced by a short kiss.

"That's enough," he told him. "Now I've read those manga's you made. They're good and they deserve to be sold. I want you to go and sell as much as you can. But I won't settle for anything less than ten copies got it?"

Sasuke looked at him, and then smiled, shaking his head. "Yeah," he said. "I really wish you could come with me."

"I would've if I could've, but this stomach flu is bothering me. I'll come with you next time k?" he kissed his husband's cheek before ushering him to the door. "Besides, I'll still be here when you get back."

"Alright," Sasuke agreed. "Make sure you tell me your results." He called over his shoulder as he left through the open doorway.

"Got it!" the blonde replied with a thumbs up.

* * *

Naruto swung his legs over the edge of the cot as he waited for his godmother to come. He was sipping on some water the kind nurse had given him and was in desperate need to pee, but she'd told him that he'd need to keep those fluids in order for the ultrasound to work.

He furrowed his brow and pursed his lip. What did he need an ultrasound for? He wasn't some woman! Yeah, sure he had a pretty bad tummy ache, but wasn't there some other way to treat those kinds of things?

He angrily sipped on some more of the water as Tsunade walked into the room. She smiled at her godson's pouting face and took a step towards him. "What seems to be the problem Naruto?" she asked.

He swung his legs. "I've got a pretty bad stomach-ache Baa-chan. I dunno what to do."

The grip Tsunade kept on her clipboard tightened just slightly. "Well then, why don't you lie back and we'll take a look at you Naru-_chan_?"

Naruto puffed up his cheeks. "Don't call me _chan_!" the blonde snapped.

"Well then, don't call me _baa_-chan!" the busty woman snapped back. "Now lie down!"

The whiskered boy grumbled as he lay down on the cot, squirming just a little. "I really need to pee!" he whined. Tsunade smacked him lightly on the head.

"Oh hush up you! This will only take a few minutes," she gestured for the blonde to raise his shirt, which he did. She grabbed the gel that was too be applied to his stomach. "Now I'm going to apply this gel. It's pretty cold so don't freak out alright?"

Naruto nodded and shivered as the gel was smeared. Tsunade waited, and then used the ultrasound probe to look for any absurdities. "Do you see anything?" the impatient boy asked. A smack to the head was his reply. It was silent until Tsunade's sudden gasp made Naruto feel like sitting up in fear. "What?! What is it?!"

Tsunade turned to look at him, surprise and happiness on her face. "I can't believe this," she told him. "I'd heard about this kind of thing happening back in Japan, but… I never would've thought…"

"Thought what?" the blonde asked. "Tell me!"

"So many biological changes in the future," she continued. "I just can't believe it."

"What is it?!" Naruto cried out, feeling frustrated to no end. "Tell me!"

Tsunade stared straight into his eyes, happiness filled in them. "Naruto…" she began.

A few minutes later, a loud "WHAT?!" was heard throughout the hospital.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the house, whistling the _Attack on Titan's_ theme song under his breath. He stopped to take his shoes off and put his bag down.

Just like Naruto had asked, he'd sold more than ten copies. In fact, he'd sold more than fifty! That was sure to get him more than a kiss from his husband.

It was then that he realized that the energetic blonde hadn't come to meet him in the doorway. He raised an eyebrow. Odd. Naruto almost _never_ missed an opportunity to glomp him.

"Naruto?" the raven called. He received no answer back. Even more strange. He almost _always_ called back. The Uchiha began to walk around the house, searching every room. "Naruto?" he called again.

"I'm in here!" he heard the blonde say. Sasuke sighed with relief before walking towards the downstairs' bathroom, where he'd heard the voice come from. He opened the door to see his lover sitting on the toilet with his hands holding something wrapped in tissue.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Naruto shook his head.

"I don't know honey." He replied. Sasuke's heart started pounding.

"Huh? What happened at the doctor's? Was it something to do with that?" Naruto simply nodded. "Well?" The Uchiha urged.

"Well," the blonde began. "I went to Tsunade baa-chan and she had a test done. But she thought the test was wrong. _I_ thought it was wrong. So we went to the convenience store and got the test done again. Twice. She diagnosed me. But I still wasn't convinced. So I went to the convenience store and conducted the test two more times, then once here, but the results were all the same…"

"What are you trying to say?" the raven asked. Naruto stood and slowly moved towards him. He unraveled the tissue paper, revealing five pregnancy test sticks, all bearing the 'positive' sign. Sasuke looked at each of the sticks with eyes wide before looking up at his wife's crying face.

"… I'm _pregnant_ Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto smiled. "And it's yours."

Sasuke passed out.

* * *

**A/N: This is a one-shot I swear**

**SasuNaru oneshot with two parts cause it woulda been too long otherwise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I lied. There's gonna be a third part. Sorry.**

* * *

Sasuke awoke a few hours later to stars dancing in front of his eyes. He quickly closed them, groaning in pain. He felt something cold press against his temple and he opened his eyes, looking for the source.

"How are you feeling?" a voice asked him. He recognized it as his wife's. He moved around a bit, realizing that his head must've been in the boy's lap.

The cold feeling returned. He reached up and pulled the object away from his head, which turned out to be a cold compress. He stared into his husband's eyes before it hit him.

He was _pregnant_. Naruto Uchiha was fucking _pregnant_! And the baby was _his!_

He gave the blonde a goofy smile. "I'm great." He answered truthfully. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he questioned. Sasuke was starting to remind him of a dental patient high on laughing gas. "Do you… um… do you remember what I told you _before_ you passed out?"

"Uh huh." The raven nodded, the grin still plastered on his face. Okay, now he was worried. Sasuke _never_ smiled for this long.

"A-and… you're not freaking out _why_?" It wasn't that the blonde wasn't happy that Sasuke hadn't jumped up and ran out the door, but he honestly wanted to know _why_ the raven was still there. This was _far_ from normal!

The music teacher suddenly felt his hand being squeezed. He looked down into his husband's eyes, which were gleaming with pride. "Why _should_ I be? I'm overjoyed Naruto."

The blonde's eyes widened. "Why?"

Sasuke's smile grew wider. "Because! You're having my _baby_. You're having _my_ kid! I'm going to be a fucking _father_! That's a _very_ big deal in my family," He started to rub the back of the teacher's hand with his thumb. "I mean, yeah, I did marry you knowing that you wouldn't be able to provide kids, but I didn't care about that because I loved you," he looked up at him. "But you just told me that you're having my _child_ Naruto. Something I've always dreamed of. It's going to happen. We're gonna have little Uchiha's running around and I couldn't be _more_ than a little excited right now."

Naruto gasped. "You married me… _knowing_ that I wouldn't be able to give you children, even though that had been your dream for a long time?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. I love you that much."

The blonde smiled. "Thank you Sasuke. Now I'm glad that I'm having your baby."

The raven reached up and wiped away a few tears that had fallen down the blonde's cheek. "Yeah. I am too," he sat up from his position in the boy's lap, gently kissing his lips. "I love you with everything I have Naruto."

The blonde returned the kiss, smiling into it. "I love you too Sasuke. With everything I have."

* * *

Naruto nervously picked lint off of his shirt as he waited for his parents to enter. They were currently talking to Sasuke in the hallway while the blonde had opted to wait in the living room.

"Would you guys like some tea?" he heard Sasuke ask.

"That would be great. Thank you honey." Sasuke's mother answered back. He heard his parents and Sasuke's older brother agree as well while Sasuke's father grunted.

He gulped when he heard their footsteps approaching. He stood, greeting his parents and in-laws as they entered the room. "Hey guys." He greeted. The Uchiha's nodded to him while his own parents squealed out a hello, promptly hugging him to death.

"Naruto!" they cried. Naruto squeezed back.

"Ma! Pa!" he cried as well. The Uchiha's stood to the side, waiting for the Uzumaki reunion to cease before taking their seats.

Once they were all seated the parents began to talk among themselves. Itachi looked at the couple, watching their expressions. Sasuke sat beside Naruto on the other couch parallel to them, arm wrapped around the blonde's waist. Kushina noticed the couple's nervous behaviour and crossed her arms.

"Naru honey?" his mother asked worriedly. "Is everything alright?"

It was then that the other parents noticed that the two hadn't said much of anything. They stared at them, awaiting an explanation. Naruto went back to picking his shirt lint. Sasuke decided to check his fingernails.

"Sasuke?" Fugaku began. Naruto suddenly stood, brushing imaginary dirt off of his pants.

"Well, that water is probably ready. I think I'm gonna make us some tea!" he barked out nervously. Sasuke stood too.

"I'll join you," he said as well, though more composed than Naruto. "You can never have too many hands in the kitchen."

They quickly left the room, leaving their parents to talk amongst themselves.

"Something not right here," Kushina realized. "The only time that boy voluntarily makes us food is when he either has something to tell us, or he wants us to do something for him."

"And from the way he was acting, it's a little bit of both." Minato added. The Uchiha's nodded.

Itachi nodded. "And did you see the look on Sasuke's face?" he inquired.

"Yeah, I know. He looked like he was about to pee himself!" she told them. She shook her head. "That boy was terrified. There's something he wants us to know but doesn't think we'll like."

Fugaku nodded. "Yes. I could see it written all over his face."

The Uzumaki's turned to look at each other in surprise. They hadn't noticed anything unusual about Sasuke's behaviour. He looked the same as always! Minato shrugged and Kushina chuckled. Well, only family could tell if there was something different about someone they cared for. Of course, Naruto kept his heart on his sleeve, so it was much easier to tell with him than others.

The young couple soon returned. Naruto carried in a tray with cups and a teapot on it while Sasuke carried one with plates of lemon cake. They offered them to their parents, which were graciously accepted.

Once everyone was satisfied Itachi set his cup down, staring at them intently. "Alright otouto. What's going on?"

The room went silent as they watched the couple nervously glance at each other. Sasuke hesitantly set his cup down while Naruto continued to eat his lemon cake.

After a few minutes the raven sighed. "Fine," he conceded. "What I'm about to tell you is something that has greatly shocked me…" he looked over at Naruto. "Well, _both_ of us. Quite frankly, I wasn't sure I could handle the responsibilities that came along with it, but we're both ready to make that commitment. We aren't going to abandon this."

He smiled at his wife. The blonde smiled back. Minato looked between the two and chuckled. "Ha! You too talk as if you're pregnant. But that wouldn't happen right?" He waited for them to laugh along with him, but when he noticed the happy, yet shocked expressions on their faces, he stood in surprise. "Right?" he urged.

"Otouto…" Itachi whispered. "Why aren't you saying 'right'?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Um… surprise?"

Everyone but the young couple stood up in disbelief. The blonde reached over and grabbed his husband's hand in fear. Sasuke squeezed back, because although he didn't show it, he was definitely afraid.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Fugaku bellowed. "Explain yourselves!" Naruto flinched.

"Well…" Sasuke began. "We weren't exactly as… _safe_… as we should have been on our wedding night-"

"_Safe?!_" Itachi repeated.

"Yeah," the youngest Uchiha continued. "We didn't use protection and…" he looked away, blushing. "Naruto suddenly started feeling sick about three months back and so I asked him to go to Tsunade. I came home from the anime convention and he was sitting in the bathroom holding five pregnancy sticks-"

"FIVE?!" his in-laws shouted in disbelief. The couple nodded.

"He re-did the test five times when he couldn't trust Tsunade's word," he looked deep into their eyes. "All five times turned out positive."

Everyone but the couple gasped aloud. Naruto smiled nervously at them. "Um… I'm pregnant guys."

Everything was quiet until Itachi began to laugh. The group turned to look at him, shocked beyond belief. He slapped his knee and hunched over, clutching his stomach. "Oh my God!" he wiped a tear from his eye. "I can't believe you got him pregnant! You got a _man_ pregnant! Oh otouto, you are just full of surprises!"

As he continued to laugh, Sasuke's parents joined in, who were soon followed by Naruto's. Before long, _everyone_ was laughing.

Naruto moved closer to Sasuke, fear gripping him. "Sasuke," he whispered. "I'm scared. Shouldn't they be maiming us for being unsafe?"

Sasuke wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders, pulling him closer. "I'm not entirely sure what's going on, but if I'm going down, you're coming with me."

"EH?!" Naruto cried. This got the adult's attention, for they turned to look at the two with smiles on their faces.

"Naruto," Kushina began. "I am so happy for you!" She ran to give her son a hug, which he cautiously returned.

"You are?" he questioned. She pulled away far enough to look at him.

"Of course sweetie! It's not every day you become grandparents!"

Sasuke felt a hand clamp on his shoulder and he turned to see his father smiling down at him. "Congratulations son. I know you'll be a great father."

The youngest Uchiha returned the smile. "Thank you father."

"Oh my gosh," Mikoto suddenly cried. "Naruto is pregnant! We have so much to do!"

"That's right!" Kushina agreed as she ran towards her. "We have to buy diapers and a crib and bottles and bibs!"

"And baby wipes and baby food and a lot of other things as well!" Mikoto continued. She put a finger to her chin in thought. "But I feel like we're missing something."

The two stood silent for a second before clapping their hands together in realization. "The baby shower!" they shouted.

"Um…" Naruto began as his mother and in-law started planning his baby shower for him.

Kushina turned to look at him. "Naruto," she called. "Have you told your friends yet?"

The blonde froze, realizing that he hadn't. "No." he admitted.

His mother sighed before ushering him towards the cordless phone. "Well hop to it then! They deserve to know after all!"

Soon Naruto was gone. Sasuke got up to follow him, but found two Uchiha's blocking his path. He turned and found an angry Minato. He turned back around towards his father and brother. It was safer.

"Sasuke," his father bellowed. "I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into."

"And I hope you won't shirk your duties." He heard Naruto's father say behind him. "I'd have to do something _very_ inhumane to you if you did."

Sasuke shivered at the use of the word 'inhumane' and backed away. "I _promise_ you guys. I won't run away. Not from this. I love Naruto." He looked towards the open doorway, seeing a glimpse of his wife. The blonde was rubbing the back of his neck, smiling as he told whoever it was he had called what had happened.

The goofy smile from a few days back appeared on the raven's face once more as he imagined himself returning home from a business trip to his wife in an apron and three or four little Uchiha's running towards him, all crying "Daddy! Daddy!"

The smile grew larger.

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked hesitantly. He didn't like the look on his brother's face. It was creeping him the fuck out.

"Hee hee hee hee." The youngest chuckled creepily. Yep, he definitely didn't like it.

"Sasuke, quit eye-fucking my son," Minato spoke up, also heavily creeped out. "We were having a conversation."

The raven shook his head, clearing any dirty thoughts before turning to Naruto's father. "Sorry," he apologized. "But what I said isn't a lie. I love Naruto with the bottom of my heart and the fact that he's having my baby means the world to me."

The men smiled at the happy expression on his face. _He really meant that._ They thought to themselves.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called from the hallway.

"Yeah babe?" Sasuke called back, earning an irritated glare from Minato.

"Could you come in here? Gaara and Neji won't believe me unless they hear it from you." Naruto begged. Sasuke shrugged at the men in front of him.

"Sorry. I'll be back." He told them before walking towards his husband.

The men turned to look at each other, astonished. "That's some boy you got there." Minato said. Fugaku nodded.

"Yours too," he looked at the doorway, where he could just make out the sight of his youngest kissing his husband with a smile. He shook his head, smirking. "You know, I have a feeling they're going to be great parents."

Minato chuckled and crossed his arms. "Well, they'd better. Otherwise we didn't raise them properly, now did we?"

Itachi smiled and turned away from the sight of the young couple. "No, we didn't."

* * *

"Urg!" Naruto grunted as he reached for the cookie jar in the top cupboard. He relented and took a second to breathe before trying again. "Come on!" he yelled at the jar, hoping it would magically fall into his hands. "I'm craving a double chocolate cookie right now!"

After his fifth attempt he gave up, staring at the jar from his below. _Damn my height._ He thought to himself.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he walked into the room. "I heard you yelling. Something wrong?"

The blonde turned to his husband, annoyance written on his face. "_Yes_, there _is_," he pointed at the jar. "I'm craving chocolate chunk cookies and I can't get them because I'm small and fat and it's annoying! I'm so stupid!" he whined. He looked at the floor, close to tears.

Sasuke watched the display and chuckled. Those hormones were certainly kicking in. He moved towards the cupboard and easily plucked the jar from its spot in the cupboard. "_You_, my dear, are neither fat, nor stupid," he handed the jar to the blonde, who eagerly dug in. The raven kissed the boy's check. "Now your stupidity is questionable."

Naruto pouted but didn't complain, knowing that his comment was made in good fun. "Stupid S'uke," he mumbled in between cookie bites. "It's your fault I'm like this."

"Yes I know," This time the Uchiha leaned in, lightly pressing his lips against the others. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

The whiskered boy smiled. "Well… I mean it's not _entirely_ your fault. I practically encouraged you to have sex with me without a condom. I didn't think anything of it," He looked down at his belly, rubbing it gently with his chocolate covered hands. "Besides, this baby is a blessing, not a curse."

The raven smiled and put his hand on top of the blonde's, rubbing the belly in time with him. "Indeed it is," he smiled at him, then at his belly. He was already seven months along. His smiled widened. "And I couldn't have asked for a better one."

* * *

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out as he searched the house for his husband. "Teme, where are you?"

The Uchiha emerged from the room they'd designated as "the baby's room" months ago with a wrench in his hand. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Where's the car?" the blonde asked.

"It broke down the other day. Had to send it in for repairs at the mechanic's," the raven answered. His brows furrowed. "Why? Is it…?"

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "No. I just wanted to visit my mom today. She said she had something for the baby."

Sasuke nodded and went to put the wrench back. "We can still go. I've got some bus fare. Just give me a minute."

The blonde nodded and walked towards the door. Well… it was more like 'waddled' towards it. He was already past his due date by a few days. The baby would be coming any day now.

Naruto heard the 'ching' of his husband's keys. He looked up and reached out for his hand. The raven gladly gave it to him as they left the house.

* * *

To say that the bus driver was shocked when he saw Naruto at the bus stop would be an understatement. He himself had never seen a pregnant man before (even though he'd heard of it happening back in Japan), nor a _heavily_ pregnant one.

He smiled as he watched the blonde slowly get on the bus. Naruto tried to reach into his pocket for his fare, but the extra weight of his stomach made him start to tip off balance. He furrowed his brow and tried again.

The bus driver shook his head and rested a hand on the whiskered blonde's shoulder. "It's all right sir. Don't worry about the fare. Just grab a seat."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief and gave the driver his brightest smile. "Thank you," He said as he and his husband searched for seats. Two teenagers sitting in the front saw the couple and stood, offering them their seats. The blonde smiled at them as well. "Thank you very much."

"How you feeling dobe?" Sasuke asked as he helped him sit. Naruto waved his hand dismissively.

"Better than before. Least I'm not puking right?" The blonde answered with a grin. The Uchiha chuckled.

"So where you folks headed?" the bus driver suddenly asked them. Naruto turned to him.

"My ma's place," he told him. "She has something for the baby apparently."

"Ah, I see," he smiled before addressing the raven. "How's life as a father man?"

Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand at the reminder. The goofy grin returned and Naruto shivered. "It's great. Of course, I'm not a father yet, but it's only a matter of time right?"

The driver nodded. "Yeah. Did you guys tell the in-laws and such?"

Naruto laughed. "Oh, _did_ we! _That_ was a delight, wasn't it teme?"

The Uchiha laughed as well. "Oh man, I'd never been more scared in my _life_!"

The bus' occupants shared a hearty laugh while the driver chuckled. "Yeah, I hear you man. It's always hard telling the 'rents."

"But he managed to get _me_ pregnant!" Naruto laughed harder. "Could you imagine my father's surprise when he found out his only son was _pregnant_?"

"He was gonna have my _head_." Sasuke added.

The couple continued their conversation with the driver, lightening the mood of the bus. Everyone listened with open minds while the two shared stories.

Soon the bus stopped at its next stop and two patrons came on, a woman with bubble pink hair, and a man in a hoodie (which was up and over his face). Naruto instantly recognized the girl and waved at her violently. "Sakura!" he shouted. Sasuke winced at the name.

The medical student turned to see them and smiled, making her way over. "Hi Naruto," she said. She did a double take as she noticed his belly. "_Damn_ son, you've grown."

"Oh shut up!" Naruto pouted. Sasuke laughed, which made Sakura do _another_ double take. The blonde ignored him. "So what have you and your sexy self been up too lately?" he asked with a grin.

Sakura easily matched his grin as the bus continued to move. "Oh nothing. Just got into medical school, met a guy, and ate a sandwich. Not much."

Naruto raised his hands in surprise. "Hold up! You _met_ a guy?" she nodded and he smirked. "Well, don't hold back! Give me the details!"

Sakura sat beside him, grinning from ear to ear. "_Well_, since you asked…" she blushed. "His name is Rock Lee," she watched as the couple's face changed and she waved her hand dismissively. "Weird name, I know, but he's very sweet, he's a total martial arts junkie, so he's got _mad_ pecs," she leaned in close. "And he ain't too bad in the sack, if you get what I'm saying."

Naruto grinned. "Nicely _done_ Sakura," he schooled a serious expression. "But what about his mom? Does she like you?"

Sakura smirked. "His mom's dead."

The blonde smirked as well. "Oh, girlfriend you're in!" The two high fived and giggled like a couple of schoolgirls. Sasuke did nothing but sit back and smile at the display. Then he began to think about how he could become a father at any time.

His goofy grin returned.

Sakura shivered. "Naruto, I think your husband is constipated."

The blonde turned, saw the expression and sighed. "No, he's not. He just gets that look on his face whenever he thinks about how he's gonna be a father."

"Hee hee hee hee."

"And he utters that laugh every few seconds."

Sakura laughed. "Well he should stop it. It's so creepy!"

Naruto smiled and snapped his fingers in the man's face. "Hear that? It's creepy! Snap out of it!"

The raven chuckled. "Sorry."

Naruto's face suddenly scrunched together in pain. "Ow." He simply mumbled. Sasuke furrowed his brow.

"You alright?"

The blonde nodded. "I'm cool. Just a little twinge of-"

His sentence was interrupted by a loud bang. Everyone turned to see the man in the hoodie holding up a small rifle, which was pointed at the roof. "EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!" he yelled. "THIS IS A STICK UP! ANYBODY MOVE AND YOU'RE GETTING YOUR FUCKING HEADS BLOWN UP!" He turned to look at one and all. "ANY QUESTIONS?!"

Sasuke felt something wet hit his shoes and he looked down, confused. "Naruto, did you just piss yourself?" he asked.

The blonde didn't answer him, instead choosing to raise his hand. The gunman took a step back, surprised. He cleared his throat and called on him. "Yeah? What?" he asked rudely.

"Can you drive me to the hospital please?" he asked. The bus occupants' eyes widened as they realized what had happened.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked hesitantly, his voice cracking. "Do you mean…?"

The blonde smiled at him with a pained expression. "Um… surprise?"

Sasuke passed out.

* * *

**A/N: Kay, so I literally _only_ wrote this fic so I could have Naruto give birth on a bus. Sorry not sorry**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the last part. I wrote it at work so sorry if it seems rushed, but my mom is my boss and she was constantly checking on me (I'm the receptionist) and I _really_ didn't want her to see what I was writing about.**

* * *

A slap in the face was what forced Sasuke Uchiha to awaken from his earlier stupor.

"Sasuke! Please wake up!" a voice cried in his ear. He was about to rudely ask why the hell he should when a familiar scream ripped through his eardrums. He sat up abruptly, searching for the source.

"What happened?!" he yelled. His eyes rested on his pregnant wife, who was currently lying in the elderly section of the bus, sprawled across the three chairs. He had one hand on his stomach and the other tightly gripping the pole behind him.

The bus driver was shouting at the hooded gunman, begging him to let them all go. The marksman was shouting back his negative responses with equal fever. All the while the bus' passengers were screaming with fear and worry for the young blonde in labor.

To say the least, it was complete chaos.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called. She was crouching next to her whiskered friend, holding his hand. "I need you to come over here and hold Naruto's hand!"

The raven quickly did as he was told. "How long was I out for?" he asked. His wife gave him a pained expression, and then began to speak in pants.

"I don't think…" he panted. "… It matters. All that matters… is that I'm about… to have… our _first_ baby… on a fucking _bus_!" he suddenly cried out again, the contractions coming back stronger. "S'uke… please… _do_ something."

The raven looked up, a stern expression on his face. He took in the chaos and the soon-to-be catastrophe unfolding. He stood, sucked in a huge breath, and let loose one of the loudest commands he had ever made in his entire life.

"EVRRYBODY SHUT THE FUCK **UP**!"

The bus was silent in an instant. He wasted no time, quickly pointing at his wife. "If you haven't noticed, my _husband_ is giving birth! _Birth_! This is our _first_ fucking baby and we'll be delivering it on a _bus_! Now, I don't know about you, but _despite_ our situation I would like for this baby to be delivered safely!" He pointed at Sakura, who was just as wide-eyed as the other passengers. "This girl here is a medical student. She is being trained for this kind of thing," he motioned towards Naruto. "_This_ is a medical situation! I need _all_ of you to shut up and listen to Sakura! Do whatever she tells you to do, because if we end up getting a fucked up baby because one of _you_ shitheads was fucking around, we're _gonna_ have _**words**_!"

He crouched back down, taking hold of his wife's hands. The bus occupants could only stare at the man in awe. They were well beyond surprised.

They were _astonished_.

Sasuke looked back up, glaring daggers into Sakura's sea green eyes. "The _fuck_ are you waiting for?!"

"Oh! Right!" Sakura fumbled. She turned around, addressing the passengers. "Does anyone have any ice?"

One man in the back raised his soda cup. "I just bought a drink from McDonald's!"

Sakura nodded. "That's fine. Come down here. Does anyone have any hot water, or something we can use as a blanket?"

Soon, the pinkette had gathered a handful of passengers, each helping in their own way. She felt something tug her shirt and she looked down into the face of her good friend. "Neh, Sakura," he breathed out heavily, sweat trickling down his forehead. "H-how… am I going… to give birth to… this kid? I don't have a vag."

The girl laughed before ruffling his hair. "Well Naruto," she began. "Of course you're…" her sentence trailed off. Her brows furrowed in wonder. How _was_ he going to give birth? She'd never helped a pregnant _man_ give birth before! "Holy shit." She whispered.

"Holy shit." Sasuke whispered as well, after having heard the conversation.

"Holy shit." The passengers also said.

"Will _somebody_ tell me how this _fucking_ baby is coming out _please_?!" Naruto begged, on the verge of insanity.

Sasuke whipped around, facing the passengers. "Does anyone have a phone with internet?" he half-asked, half-screamed.

"Why do we need that?" Sakura screamed back.

"Because it happened quite a few times in Japan right?" he screamed back at her. "We can research it and figure out what to do!"

"Stop fucking screaming!" Naruto screamed at them.

"Sorry!" they screamed in unison.

"I've got it!" a teenager in the back shouted. She waved her iPhone in the air to prove her point.

"Quick! Search up what to do when a pregnant male goes into labor!" Somebody yelled. She nodded her head and typed it in.

"Right!" she quickly searched it up. It was silent for a while, before the girl gasped aloud.

"What?" Sasuke asked. "What is it?!"

"It says that the baby will be coming up through your mouth, which will cause your head to explode!"

"What?!" the bus cried out.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked with worry. The girl re-read what she'd seen.

"Oh… Wait. Sorry I was looking on YouTube and I was reading the comments…" she read something else and laughed. "Lol. That's actually pretty funny."

"Can we _focus_ please?!" Sasuke shouted at her. She gulped.

"Right! Right!" she went to another site and looked over the instructions. "It says that it's the same thing as a normal pregnancy, but because the man has no vagina he'll be giving birth through the anus-"

"I'm _pooping_ this baby out?!" Naruto cried out, hysterical. Sasuke squeezed his hand.

"It's fine. It'll be okay." He said comfortingly. The blonde turned his bright blue eyes towards his husband, brimming with tears.

"And how do you know that? How do you know that I'm not going to bleed out of my ass after giving birth and will never be able to see my first child?!"

Sasuke smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Because I know you, and I know that you can do this. I believe in you Naru and I believe in this baby. It won't go out like that, and neither will you."

The crowd 'aww-ed' at the kind words, earning a glare from the raven. "Um…" Sakura began, earning a few looks her way. "I hate to ruin the moment, but I think it's time."

"Oh my God." Sasuke whispered. He felt his hand being squeezed as a wave of pain shot through Naruto like a thousand white needles.

The crowd gasped aloud as the blonde began to breathe heavier than normal. The forgotten gunman looked at each of them, anger increasing. How _dare_ they?! _He_ was the one running the show, not _them_! _He'd_ call the shots!

"Hey!" he yelled out. "Everybody sit down! _I'm_ the one making the rules here, not them! Remember, _I'm_ the one with the gun!"

Time seemed to slow down as the crowd watched Naruto crawl out of his seat towards the gunman. Once in front of the man, he grabbed a handful of his shirt, bringing him closer. He ripped off his hoodie, staring deep into his eyes. The man had never been more scared in his life.

The whiskered blonde seemed to glow red as he looked at the man, teeth barred. "You may have a gun," he began. "But _I'm_ about to shove my foot SO far up your ass that when _I_ go to hell, I'll take you down there WITH ME!" he pointed at his stomach. "In case you haven't _fucking_ noticed I'm in LABOR! I have NO medicine, NO doctors, NO way of getting any medical attention once this baby is born because YOU hijacked the fucking BUS! I'm birthing this baby DRY in the middle of a FUCKING BUS with more than twenty people watching! Do you _know_ how _embarrassing_ that is?!"

The man shook his head in fear. The blonde chuckled. "No. No. You don't. So, I'm going to give you a choice here. Either you help me give birth to this baby," he smiled sweetly. "Or I will take that gun you value _oh_ so much, and shove it _so_ far down your GODDAMN throat that you'll be _shitting_ lead bullets for the rest of your natural born life. Understand?"

The gunman nodded, shaking with fright. He helped the blonde sit down on the seats before turning around, gesturing towards the driver. "Hurry and drive the man to the hospital!"

The driver smirked and pressed on the gas. "It'll take a while to get there but I'll try."

"Could you hurry please?" Sakura yelled after getting the blonde settled. She gulped as he cried out. "I think he's starting to show," she looked into the boy's eyes, forcing his legs open wider. "Okay, Naru, this is where I'm gonna need you to push okay?"

The teacher's eyes widened. "Sasuke…" he whined. The raven reached out, gripping the blonde's hand.

"It's okay," he whispered, half reassuring himself. "It's okay."

"Ah!" the blonde wailed. He squeezed the hand he was holding harshly, causing the Uchiha to cry out at the same time.

"Ah!" the bus shouted as well.

"Push!" Sakura shouted.

"Hnnng!" he strained. "AaaaahhhhHHHHHHH!"

"AhhhhhHHHHHHHH!" Everyone cried as well.

"Push! Come on Naruto!" Sakura commanded. The blonde fixed her with a dirty glare.

"I'm… fucking… PUSHING!" he screamed at her.

The pinkette shot him a sympathetic look. "I know you are hon. Just one more okay?" She shot Sasuke a look, asking him to calm the blonde down.

The raven nodded and kissed the top of his wife's head. "Come on Naru. Just a little more okay?" he reached behind him for some ice. Once he grabbed it he rubbed it on the blonde's forehead, kissing him every so often. "Just a little bit more okay? Then we can see our son or daughter."

Naruto weakly smiled at him. "He's… a boy. I just know it."

The Uchiha smiled back. "I know. I can feel it too."

"I just need two more pushes Naruto," Sakura told him. "Ready?" the blonde nodded. "Okay. One… two… PUSH!"

The crowd seemed to wait with baited breath as the blonde pushed with all his might. Even the gunman was praying that this baby would be delivered safely.

Though more because he valued his life.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the whiskered blonde screamed before falling backwards, breathing heavily. His screams were soon met with the wails of a newborn child.

The bus erupted with cheers as the pinkette quickly finished up, cleaning and wrapping the baby. She looked down at the ebony haired child, grinning widely. "Congratulations you two," she began, handing them the newborn. "It's a beautiful baby boy."

The couple looked down at their child with grins wide enough to split their faces. They watched as their baby opened his eyes, staring up at them with big cerulean orbs.

"Oh. Oh Sasuke…" Naruto started, tears filling his own eyes. "He's… he's…"

"He's beautiful." the raven finished. He reached down and pushed a few strands away from the baby's eyes. It giggled back up at him and he swore his heart could've stopped. He dropped to his knees, kissing the boy on the forehead.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't do that," Sakura warned. "He hasn't been properly cleaned yet."

"I could give less than a fuck," He replied without taking his eyes off of the child. "I'll take whatever disease he's willing to give me."

The crowd sighed with happiness as they viewed the new couple cuddle with their baby. The bus rolled to a stop, causing them to look up. The driver wiped some sweat off his forehead, smiling at them. "We've reached the hospital folks." He simply said.

"Thank you," Naruto nodded. He turned to look at them. "Thank you all. If you hadn't-" Suddenly, his face contorted with pain. He gripped his baby tighter than before. The child, noticing his mother's discomfort, cried aloud. Sasuke descended on them.

"Naru? What's wrong?!" he took the child from his husband and turned to Sakura, worry ebbed into his features. "What's happening?!"

"I-I don't know!" She cried. She bent down, going to inspect the boy. "I don't understand what-" she suddenly stopped, staring wide-eyed at the blonde's hole. "Uh oh."

"'Uh oh?!'" The Uchiha shrieked. "What's 'Uh oh'?!"

Sakura looked up at him, smiling nervously. "T-there's another one coming."

"What?!" the bus shouted.

"Exactly what I said! That baby has a twin!" Sakura shouted back. The bus driver pushed his way through the crowd.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! The hospital's right there!"

Sasuke nodded. "Right! Somebody help us get him in!"

Sakura and the driver picked the blonde up by his arms while the two teens from before picked him up by his legs, making sure to keep his legs spread. Sasuke ran behind them with the baby in his arms. The rest of the bus ran after them.

If you had been walking by, you would've thought some special event was going on.

The hospital clerks stared wide-eyed at the growing crowd entering the building, each one shouting for help. The head doctor ran in front of them, waving his arms frantically. "What's going on?!" he asked.

Sasuke ran towards him, fear in his eyes. He began to speak quickly, trying to get as much information out so that his wife could get medical attention. "I got my husband pregnant a long time ago and he was past due, so we were planning on going to his mother's place for some baby stuff, but our car broke down so we had to take the bus. We got on and talked to the driver for a bit," he nodded towards the driver, who waved. "Then Sakura and a guy in a hood came on. The guy had a gun and shot a few rounds, which caused Naru to induce labor," he nodded in the other direction towards the gunman, who waved anxiously. "The guy wouldn't let us go to the hospital and I passed out. When I came too people were freaking the fuck out, so I told them to shut up and help. Then we helped Naru give birth to my first baby here, _see_?" He gestured towards the baby in his arms. The doctor nodded. "After he was born we thought he was done, but then he started crying a few seconds later-"

"I did not cry!" Naruto shouted.

"-So Sakura looked to see what was wrong," he continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "And we found out that he was actually having twins, which means _we're_ actually having twins which means _I'm_ actually having twins and Naruto's in labor right now he's having my second kid _right now_ oh my God I can't breathe I think I'm about to pass out sweet Jesus!"

A male nurse quickly reached out, catching the Uchiha before he could fall. He chuckled, noticing that even though the raven had been about to fall, he was holding his baby close, protecting him.

The head doctor shook his head, "surprise" not even _beginning_ to describe what he was feeling in that moment. He pointed at the receptionist. "Quick! Get a cot and some of the hospital baby doctor's!" he looked at the crowd. "Anyone that isn't immediate family or friends of said family need to sit in the waiting area," he turned towards some interns, who had heard everything. He waved them over. "We're gonna need as much help as we can get. Come on people, let's MOVE!"

The crowd dispersed, quickly finding some seats while the doctors ushered the pregnant blonde into another room with Sakura and the hysterical Sasuke. The bus' passengers sat, praying for this baby's safe delivery.

* * *

The doctor entered the waiting area, where by this time the bus' occupants had been joined by police (who had arrested the gun man) and media (who were eagerly taking in the bus' passengers statements for their breaking news story).

All eyes (and cameras) turned to face the doctor as he looked at the crowd with a grim expression. They waited, feeling more and _more_ unsure of the outcome.

The man frowned for a bit more before smiling brightly. "It's a bouncing baby girl."

The crowd cheered, throwing their hands up in the air and hugging each other. Even the policemen hugged the gunman.

Behind the doctor was the young couple. The whiskered blonde was in a wheelchair, being pushed by his husband. He was holding both babies, grinning from ear to ear. The raven smiled down at his new family, itching to hold his children once again.

The crowd surrounded them, cooing over the girl (who had been born blonde with dark brown eyes, just like her father). Both children had light scars on both their cheeks. Sakura pushed her way through the crowd, reaching the new parents with fever. "Naruto!" she began. She hugged the blonde (though carefully. She didn't want to crush the children after such an ordeal), before pulling back, smiling. "What did you name them?"

The boy smiled, handing his young girl to her father, before answering her. "The boy is named Kyuubi and the girl is named Chidori."

The crowd nodded, approving the names. The news people quickly took photos of the exhausted parent's faces. This was gonna make one HELL of a scoop!

The room began to talk among themselves, some talking to the reporters while others pulled faces in front of the babies, causing them to giggle. Naruto couldn't help but take his husband's hand and squeeze it lovingly. The two met in a short but sweet kiss (earning 'awws' from the crowd).

"Congrats Sasuke," Naruto whispered. "You're a father."

The raven thought about this for just a second before a goofy grin appeared on his face. "Hee hee hee hee." He uttered. The crowd shivered.

"Stop that! You're scaring people!" Naruto laughed, snapping his fingers in the raven's face. The Uchiha chuckled.

"Sorry," He apologized. He noticed the blonde's grinning face and raised an eyebrow. "What?" he questioned.

The blonde smirked. "Neh, S'uke…" He drawled out with a teasing voice.

"Yeah?" the raven asked, puzzled. The blonde gestured towards the twins, who were currently being filmed by a cameraman.

"Wanna make another?" he asked jokingly.

Sasuke passed out.

* * *

**K. That's it, I swear. Thanks for reading mah shit  
**


End file.
